Colonel Carter
by shakamia
Summary: Il observait le nouveau commandant d’Atlantis attention spoilers saison 4
1. Chapter 1

Colonel Carter 

By Mia

Résumé: Il observait le nouveau commandant d'Atlantis. (Attention spoiler épisode Réunion 4x03)

Note : Crossover Stargate SGA/SG1

On savait que nous allions être remplacés après la disparition d'Elisabeth, tout ce que j'espérais c'est que ce ne soit pas Mc Key ou pire un de ces militaires comme le colonel Abe Elis.

Et puis on a eu la nouvelle : le colonel Carter. J'ai entendu parler d'elle, Mc Key parle souvent d'elle et si j'en crois ce qu'il dit, ils auraient eu une aventure. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre... Une femme qui a fréquenté Mc Key…Quand je suis entré dans sa chambre, il était là. Elle déballait ses affaires, en tenue d'apparat avec un grand nombre de décorations. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de parler.

_J'ai su que vous étiez en charge_

_Ronon, c'est le colonel Carter, Sam c'est Ronon. Il est…_

_Satedan et un membre de votre équipe. Bien sûr. Que puis je faire pour vous ?_

_Je veux amener quelques amis sur Atlantis et apparemment il faut que je vois avec vous en premier._

_Malheureusement de nouvelles procédures de sécurité m'empêchent de laisser entrer des visiteurs d'autres mondes sur Atlantis pour le moment._

_Sous quelle autorité_

_Ce sont des directives de l'IOA._

_Bien ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir._

_Ronon, elle est…_

_Je suis sûr que vous comprenez dans quelle situation précaire nous sommes. Il est impératif que la localisation de cette base reste secrète._

_Et elle le restera. Ils sont de mon peuple, je répondrai d'eux._

_Je suis sûr que vous pouvez mais pour le moment, nous sommes sur une autre planète avec de nouvelles règles._

_Et une nouvelle personne en charge…Weir n'aurait jamais douté de moi._

_Ok, premièrement Ronon, je ne doute pas de vous. Ces nouvelles règles s'appliquent à tout le monde sur la base. Et deuxièmement je ne suis pas docteur Weir._

Je suis ressorti, elle n'avait pas flanché quand je me suis approché d'elle. J'avais essayé de l'intimider mais ça n'avait pas réussi. Elle était resté sur ses positions, apparemment c'était compromis.

Passer du temps avec mes amis a vraiment été réconfortant et je me suis aperçu que je voulais être avec eux, pour tuer des Wraith. La mission qu'ils veulent monter est une bonne idée, je ne pense qu'à ça, et au fait que je vais quitter Atlantis.

Je finissais de ranger mes affaires quand elle a frappé à ma porte. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, un peu gênée. Sa visite n'était pas une surprise, je m'y attendais.

_Entrez_

_Vous faites vos valises ?_

_Ouai_

_Vous savez, le fait que vous ayez apporté toutes ces affaires ici me dit que vous considérez Atlantis comme une maison. Que vous avez été heureux ici._

_Je l'ai été. Je le suis._

_Vos amis s'inquiètent pour vous._

_Et bien ils ne devraient pas, je sais prendre soin de moi._

_Ce n'est pas la question.._

_Quand vous avez accepté l'offre de rejoindre Atlantis, vous êtes devenus une part de quelque chose. Vous avez des racines ici maintenant. Des gens qui s'inquiètent pour vous, qui dépendent de vous. Partir peut être plus difficile que vous ne le pensez. _

_Je ne m'en vais pas. Que je ne sois plus dans l'équipe de Sheppard ne signifie pas que je ne veux plus aider Atlantis et que je ne mettrai pas ma vie en jeu pour chacun de vous._

_Je ne doute pas de votre loyauté Ronon ; seulement de la sagesse de partir si comme vous le dites vous ne voulez pas tourner le dos à Atlantis. Coordonner nos efforts avec vous et vos amis ne sera peut être pas facile._

_Nous trouverons comment faire n'est ce pas ?_

_J'ai besoin que vous reconsidériez votre décision de partir._

_Et si je ne le fais pas ? Avec tout ce que je sais sur Atlantis ? Vous allez essayer de m'arrêter ?_

_J'espère ne pas en arriver là._

Elle n'était pas à l'aise, ne sachant apparemment pas encore qu'elle allait être sa décision.

Je ne l'ai pas revue avant de revenir chercher de l'aide quand la mission a foiré. Je suis allé la chercher en premier, il fallait que je lui parle.

Elle m'a obligé à aller à l'infirmerie.

_Je vais bien ! J'ai essayé de contacter Sheppard par radio mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse de lui, Teyla ou McKay._

_Et pour les Satedans ?_

_Nous avons été séparés, je ne pense pas que les Wraith les ai eu._

_Plutôt laborieux cette opération._

_Ok, nous partons les secourir. Dr Zelenka, préparez un jumper._

_Bien colonel._

_Ils doivent nous attendre._

_2 jumpers en fait._

Et elle est partis. Encore avec ce petit air mi gêné mi…je ne sais pas encore à quoi m'attendre.

Quand je l'ai vu débarquer dans la salle des jumpers en tenue…elle est colonel mais je ne m'attendais pas à la voir en tenue de combat, un fusils mitrailleur à la main, prête à s'en servir et à l'aise. En effet, elle ne ressemblait en rien au docteur Weir.

Quand nous sommes partis, elle a recommencé à vouloir discuter, peut être me dissuader.

_Je pensais que vous aimeriez savoir que lorsque le temps sera venu, je respecterai votre décision concernant votre futur avec nous._

_Cela pourrait être la première et dernière opération que l'on fera ensemble._

_Alors on a intérêt à en profiter._

Elle m'a étonnée, elle semblait plus à l'aise dans cet environnement qu'en tant qu'administratrice. Nous sommes passés à travers le stargate puis le premier jumper a servi de diversion. Nous nous sommes posés et nous avons attaqués.

Nous nous sommes séparés, je suis partis chercher mes amis…je n'ai jamais été aussi surpris, déçu, en colère de toute ma vie. Je les ai tué. Et quand elle me l'a demandé. Je lui ai répondu. Et nous sommes repartis pour rentrer à la maison…La maison.

Concernant le colonel Carter, mon opinion n'est pas encore faite, j'attends de voir comment elle va gérer Atlantis.


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel Carter 

By Mia

Résumé: Il observait le nouveau commandant d'Atlantis. (Attention spoiler )

Note : Crossover Stargate SGA/SG1

**Chapter 2 (spoiler épisode 4x04 Doppelganger)**

Il y a quelque chose de pas normal en ce moment, remarque, qu'est ce que la normalité ? Surtout sur Atlantis.

Apparemment une épidémie de cauchemars à commencé après notre dernière mission ; ça a commencé par Teyla puis ça a continué par le toubib Keller et puis ça m'a percuté. Je me suis endormi et quand je me suis levé, il n'y avait personne, Atlantis était vide. J'ai couru partout, tout était vide. J'ai ouvert une porte et je me suis retrouvé dans la forêt, sur une planète à côté du stargate. Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'observais les alentours en me demandant où étaient les autres. Et puis il y a eu des tirs, quelqu'un essayait de me tuer. Je ne savais pas d'où ça venait, j'ai commencé à courir et puis il y a eu cette douleurs et le noir complet. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais au fond d'un trou, ligoté. Sheppard avait une pelle et était en train de m'enterrer vivant. Et puis je me suis réveillé en sursaut.

Cette série de cauchemars a commencé à s'accélérer quand le lieutenant Lorne a voulu tuer Sheppard ; une personne a même sauté d'un balcon pour échapper à Sheppard et finalement se noyer dans la mer d'Atlantis.

Ca commençait à prendre des proportions dramatiques et puis le colonel Carter a eu une idée, elle s'est souvenu d'un appareil qu'ils avaient testé 3 ans auparavant lors d'une mission. Un membre d'une équipe s'était retrouvé l'esprit coincé dans la machine et ils avaient pu envoyer quelqu'un pour le sauver, les 2 situations avaient semble t il des éléments communs, elle pensait que ça pouvait marcher. Si elle le croyait…c'était une scientifique après tout.

Mc Kay s'est donc proposé pour faire le cobaye, être monitoré durant son sommeil et comme par hasard quand il est impliqué ça tourne mal et ça a mal tourné. Sheppard a du aller le secourir en se branchant sur la machine pour entrer dans la tête de Mc Kay. Expérience plutôt traumatisante à mon avis.

Ca a marché.

Je pense qu'elle a reçu ses galons en laboratoire même si elle peut être utile sur le terrain. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la voir en pleine action, je pense qu'elle peut se débrouiller mais j'aimerai pas devoir la babysitter.

Finalement elle ressemblait à une femme faite pour Mc Kay.

Apparemment la cause de toute cette histoire est le cristal que nous avons récolté sur la planète. Il a donc été décidé de le ramener pour éviter d'autres accidents. Tout s'est arrangé, enfin jusqu'à la prochaine mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Colonel Carter 

By Mia

Résumé: Il observait le nouveau commandant d'Atlantis. (Attention )

Note : Crossover Stargate SGA/SG1

**Chapter 3 (spoiler épisode Trio 4x16 )**

J'ai vu Rodney passer devant moi, ronchonnant, comme d'habitude. Je ne l'ai pas interrompu, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ses doléances. Et puis j'ai vu le doc, la tête ailleur et enfin Sheppard, souriant.

_Vous aviez bien l'air de bonne humeur ?_

_Nous ne retournons pas sur M5V 801_

_La planète aux tremblements de terre. Le colonel Carter va s'occuper de toute la partie négociation._

Je n'ai rien dit, je suis allé prendre ma douche et j'ai vu leur petit groupe traverser la porte des étoiles : McKay, le doc et le colonel. La planète est sans risque, heureusement car leur petite équipe risquait de ne pas savoir se débrouiller en cas de problème.

J'ai pu m'entraîner tranquillement et regarder un des films que Sheppard m'a prêté, un classic d'après lui. La fureur du dragon avec un type tout sec, qui pousse des cris régulièrement et qui ne parle pas beaucoup, Bruce quelque chose. Bizarre, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir voir un autre de ces fameux classics.

Je suis donc allé en salle d'embarquement, Sheppard était en grande discussion avec Lorne.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_On n'a pas de nouvelle de M5V 801. Ils auraient déjà du nous contacter ou même être de retour. On y va._

Je suis allé me préparer et nous avons pris un jumper. Arrivés au village, nous avons eu la surprise d'apprendre qu'ils n'étaient jamais arrivés jusqu'ici. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Ils n'avaient pas pu disparaître.

Nous avons fouillé les environs, rien et il a été décidé de faire le trajet inverse du village jusqu'à la porte et là encore, rien. Nous étions sur le chemin du retour quand un villageois est venu à notre rencontre, nous disant qu'ils avaient retrouvé nos amis.

Ils allaient relativement bien, si ce n'est que le colonel Carter était blessé, à se demander comment elle avait survécue toutes ces années. Même Rodney s'en sort mieux qu'elle, seules ses mains ont besoin de soins.


	4. Chapter 4

Colonel Carter 

By Mia

Résumé: Il observait le nouveau commandant d'Atlantis. (Attention spoiler )

Note : Crossover Stargate SGA/SG1

**Chapter 4 (spoiler 4x17 Midway)**

J'ai un rendez vous dans 3 jours au CSI pour évaluer ma participation au programme en tant que membre actif. Je n'en vois pas l'interêt mais apparemment le colonel Carter pense que j'ai besoin d'un coach. C'est ridicule. J'étais en train de m'entraîner quand je l'ai vu arriver avec un type que je n'avais jamais recontré, grand balèse, avec un tatouage doré sur le front.

_Ronon Dex j'aimerai vous présenter Teal'c, un Jaffa. C'est la personne dont je vous avais parlé._

_C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Ronon Dex._

Je le regardais, essayant de le déchiffrer. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui.

_Le colonel Carter m'a parlé de vous en terme élogieux._

…_Enfin comme je vous disais, vous êtes assez similaires, donc vous devriez avoir beaucoup en commun._

J'ai recraché l'eau que j'avais dans la bouche. Elle avait parlé de moi en termes élogieux ?

_Teal'c a été un membre de SG1 pendant 10 ans, il sait donc tout sur comment se comporter avec le CSI. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il pourrait vous donner quelques indications pour vous préparer à passer cet entretien._

_Colonel Carter ?_

_Oui ?_

_Peut être devriez vous nous laisser pour que l'on se connaisse mieux._

_Bien sûr. Amusez vous bien._

Et elle a disparue de mon champ de vision.

_Vous ne parlez pas Ronon Dex ?_

_Pas quand je n'ai rien à dire._

Cette réponse a eu l'air de lui convenir. Je suis parti, en fait j'avais réussi à le semer pour aller manger quand il est arrivé pour poser son plateau à ma table.

_Puis je me joindre à vous ?_

Et il s'est assis sans même attendre ma réponse.

_Steak Sallisbury. Nous en avons souvent à la cantine du SGC. Je dois avouer que je suis assez injuste avec les pommes de terre._

_Ecoutez je n'ai pas besoin d'un coach pour me dire ce que je dois faire pendant l'entretine. J'ai déjà eu affaire au CSI avant._

_Le CSI ne comprend pas seulement monsieur Woosley. Leur nouveau membre monsieur Coolidge est bien moins agréable._

Et alors, je peux y arriver. Je resterai calme, répondrai à toutes ses questions. Je sais comment faire.

_Je suis content de l'entendre. Bien parlons d'autre chose._

_Comme quoi ?_

Il commençait vraiment à…

Parlez moi de Sateda.

_Que voulez vous savoir ?_

_Quand les Wraiths l'ont il détruite ?_

_Il y a des années._

_Votre armée était incapable de combattre ?_

_Nous avons combattus. La bataille a duré plusieurs jours._

_Et quand vous vous êtes finalement rendus, qu'ont fait les Wraiths ?_

_Nous ne nous sommes pas rendus. Nous nous sommes battus jusqu'à ce que le dernier d'entre nous soit capturé ou mort._

Alors dites moi : est il vrai qu'une négligence de votre part est ce qui a en premier alerté les Wraiths de votre présence ?Que vos opérations extrêments risquées, ont aboutis à la mort de milliers d'innocents…

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps d'en rajouter, j'ai tout balancé, j'ai attrapé mon arme et je lui ai pointé dessus. Comment osait il ?!

C'est un mensonge !

En effet s'en est un.

Comment ?

Ce genre de questions sera posé pendant votre entretien. J'espère que vous n'y répondrez pas de cette manière. Après tout vous savez comment faire.

Et là Sheppard est arrivé ; me criant de baisser mon arme. Je me suis finalement executé, j'avais envie de lui arracher la langue pour la lui faire avaler. Et Sheppard a proposé d'emmener Teal'c à la salle d'entraînement ; bonne idée.

Le premier coup a été libérateur, les suivants ont été jouissifs. Un match « amical » j'allais lui faire payer. Et puis je me suis aperçu que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple que ça. J'avais la rage…je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on se battait, la salle s'était petit à petit rempli puis le colonel est arrivée pour stopper le combat. En un regard, elle l'a fait abandonner, j'y crois pas, pour qui se prend elle ? Match nul ?!!

Et maintenant me voilà en route pour la station Midway, on ne va pas prendre la porte car il faut economiser le ZPM, pfff ! 24 heures avec lui…Sheppard veut que je discute avec lui, on a rien à se dire ; j'arrive vers le stargate, ils parlent de moi, elle essaye toujours d'être si…elle ne sera jamais le docteur Weir. Et puis voilà qu'elle le prend dans ses bras…

Bref, on a traversé et un petit homme trop enthousiaste est venu nous accueillir pour finalement nous installer dans une chambre, tous les 2. Il faut que je dorme pour que ça passe plus vite. Et j'ai voulu prendre le lit du bas, lui également.

C'était le plan car nous avons été dérangés par l'alarme. Les Wraiths étaient là. Nous sommes allés à l'armurerie et…

Nous devons sécuriser la salle d'embraquement.

Non, nous devons nous rendre à la salle de contrôle.

Tous les Wraiths doivent être à la porte.

Ils ne savent pas l'utiliser sans passer par la salle de contrôle. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, allons y.

Nous avons évité un certain nombre de groupes, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'embarquement et il était hors de question que je les laisse y aller. Je l'ai planté là mais il m'a suivi. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons vu les Wraiths et nous les avons suivis jusqu'au SGC. Quand on est arrivés là bas, tout le monde était étendus par terre. La base était compromise, en quarantaine pour le moment mais compromise. Et à chaque fois que nous parlions, il me répondait par « en effet », ça commençait à m'énerver. Et quand on a trouvé les membres endormis de CSI, monsieur Coolidge, ce petit rat a demandé à pulvériser la base et sauver ses fesses. Avec ce petit air supérieur, condescendant, un lâche. Il voulait s'enfuir par une trappe en laissant derrière lui tout le monde. Il était hors de question que je m'enfuis. On s'est finalement débarrassé de tous les Wraiths, j'ai sauvé la vie de Teal'c et nous avons empêché l'auto-destruction de la base.

L'entretien s'est très bien passé, ma performances les a convaincu, le fait que je ne veuille pas abandonner lors de l'attaque a été décisif.

Tout s'est terminé par une question.

Ronon Dex. Pensez vous pouvoir remplir les devoirs d'un membre d'une équipe SG ave diligence, intégrité et respect pour ceux qui exercent leur autorité sur vous ?

Oui.

C'est suffisant pour moi.

En sortant Teal'c attendait devant la porte. J'étais le genre de personne dont ils avaient besoin pour combattre les Wraiths selon leurs dires et comme a su le faire remarquer Teal'c, je n'ai pas pointé d'arme sur leurs têtes.

Je me suis préparé et le dédallus m'a transporté pour rentré à la maison. Sur le chemin nous avons repéré le jumper de Sheppard et nous avons récupéré tout ce petit monde.

Quand je suis rentré, le colonel Carter m'attendais, un sourire au lèvres. Elle m'énerve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Colonel Carter**

By Mia

Résumé: Il observait le nouveau commandant d'Atlantis. (Attention spoiler )

Note : Crossover Stargate SGA/SG1

**Chapter 5**

Nous avions rencontrés ce peuple pacifique, les Sitiens. C'étaient des fermiers qui avaient apparemment réussis à passer au travers des mailles des Wraiths. Ils avaient peu de contact avec les mondes extérieur et étaient auto suffisants. Le colonel Carter devait être là pour finaliser le traité d'échange. Ils nous apportaient la nourriture qu'ils avaient à foison et nous leur apportions la médecine, un peu de technologie. Nous l'avons accompagné car la dernière fois qu'elle était allé négocier quelque chose, ça avait été un peu catastrophique.

Teyla était fatiguée, elle était donc restée sur Atlantis quant à Mc Key, il était débordé par un quelconque projet.

Tout se passait bien, notre accord venait d'être signé, il ne restait donc plus qu'à décharger les quelques caisses que nous avions emmené en signe de bonne fois et puis on a été attaqués ; le colonel Carter est tombé dès le début ; touchés à l'épaule, s'écroulant pour se cogner la tête. J'ai du la transporter pour la mettre à l'abri. Sheppard et moi avions été séparés et je me suis retrouvés à la lisière de la forêt, un paquet dans les bras.

_Sheppard à Ronon, je dois m'éloigner._

Je n'ai rien répondu, il allait falloir attendre que les Wraiths partent, nous ne pouvions rien pour eux.

Carter's POV

On vient de me poser par terre. Je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux pour pas alerter mon ravisseur ; je ne sais pas où je suis. J'ai évalué les dégâts, une blessure à l'épaule et un énorme mal de tête. L'autre personne s'est un peu éloigné et j'ai ouvert les yeux. Il était de dos, un grand balèze avec des dreadlocks. J'ai attrapé mon couteau et je me suis éclipsée. C'est là que je l'ai entendu derrière moi.

_Colonel !_

Il alertait ses complice, où étaient le colonel, Daniel et Teal'c ?

Colonel ? Teal'c ? Campers ici Carter, répondez campers

Ronon's POV

Je l'ai entendu appeler à sa radio, qui appelait elle ? Elle allait nous faire repérer ! Pourquoi Teal'c ? C'est là que je l'ai plaquée à terre. Je ne m'attendait pas vraiment à une résistance et je l'ai sous estimée. Elle m'a blessée avec son couteau. Elle s'est relevée, en position de défense ; je ne m'étais jamais battu avec elle et je me suis aperçu qu'elle se défendait bien mieux que ce que je ne pensais ; le problème c'est qu'avec tout le bruit elle allait nous faire repérer. Quand j'ai eu l'occasion de la toucher, j'ai frappé plus fort que nécessaire et elle s'est écroulée. Je l'ai entraînée plus loin et j'ai attendu qu'elle se réveille.

_Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?_

_Lâchez moi._

Il m'a mis la main sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de parler

_Chut ou nous allons être repérés._

Je voulais que nous soyons repérés, mon équipe ne devait pas être loin. Je l'ai mordu et…

_Arrêtez ! S'ils nous trouvent, on est mort tous les 2 !_

Quand il a dit « on est mort tous les 2 » je me suis dit que peut être je devrais attendre et je me suis calmé. Je l'ai regardé de plus prêt, il me maintenait par terre, quasiment allongé sur moi, il avait quelque chose de…Teal'c ; la même aura.

J'ai hoché la tête et il a enlevé la main de ma bouche pour finalement s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Ronon's POV

Elle avait l'air de s'être calmée. Elle ne me reconnaissait apparemment pas alors…

_Je m'appelle Ronon._

_Major Samantha Carter_.

Major? J'en sais suffisamment sur la hiérarchie militaire pour dire qu'elle est apparemment amnésique et qu'elle a perdu quelques années.

Ok, on va attendre ici avant que Sheppard vienne nous récupérer.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, est ce que je devais lui annoncer qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire ou…dans le doute j'ai attendu. Tout n'était pas encore redevenu calme. Je l'ai regardée et j'ai enfin fait attention à son épaule. Je me suis approché d'elle et j'ai vu sa façon qu'elle a eu de reculer et de mettre la main sur son poignard.

_Je voulais regarder votre épaule._

_C'est pas la peine, la balle est ressortie. J'ai eu pire. Le saignement s'est arrêté._

J'ai rien ajouté de plus. Les Wraiths étaient partis et c'est là que Sheppard nous a contacté.

_Colonel, Ronon, je reviens, on se retrouve au même point de rendez vous._

Colonel ? Apparemment, ils étaient une équipe de 3.

_Ok ! Sheppard je suis avec le major Carter._

_Ronon ?_

Je vous expliquerais.

_On y va_

Je me suis levé et elle m'a suivi à une distance respectable. Au début je croyais que c'était par méfiance mais je crois que les coups répétés commençaient à avoir un effet. Elle avait l'air fatiguée.

Sheppard's POV

Je les ai vu arriver, Ronon en premier, nos regards se sont croisés et j'ai compris qu'il allait tout m'expliquer plus tard. Mon regard s'est alors porté sur le colonel Carter, elle n'avait pas l'air en forme.

Carter's POV

Nous sommes arrivés en vu d'un engin que je n'avais jamais vu, un homme nous attendait. S'était un militaire ; nous étions habillés de la même manière.

_Major Carter membre de SG1._

_Colonel Sheppard membre de l'expédition d'Atlantis._

Atlantis ? Mon mal de crâne commençait à empirer, la petite marche m'avait fatigué et c'est là que des gens sont arrivés.

_Colonel !!_

_Il faut que je retrouve mon équipe._

J'ai du vaciller car la seconde d'après Ronon m'aidait à m'asseoir par terre. Enfin je crois car tout était flou.

Sheppard's POV

J'ai pas eu le temps de parler avec Ronon, je suis allé faire le bilan avec les Sitiens. Plus de la moitié du village avait été pris, il y avait également beaucoup de destruction. Nous allions les aider. Après avoir eu une réunion avec le chef Caleb, nous sommes rentrés à Atlantis. Ronon était resté avec le colonel dans le jumper. Quand je me suis approché, je l'ai vu à côté d'elle, il la regardait.

_Elle a de la fièvre, sa plaie a du s'infecter._

_Je vais prévenir Atlantis qu'on a besoin d'une équipe médicale. Bon s'est quoi cette histoire de major ?_

_Elle est tombée quand elle a été touchée, elle s'est heurté la tête sur une pierre. Apparemment elle est amnésique, elle a oubliée quelques années, elle croit qu'elle est major._

J'ai mis en marche le jumper, quand on l'a entendu gémir à l'arrière.

_Laissez moi…ça va tout sauter…mon colonel…vous devez me laisser_

J'ai regardé sa plaie, elle me semblait propre mais elle avait du s'enflammée. Elle délirait.

Keller's POV

On a couru jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement pour prendre en charge le colonel Carter. Quand on la transporté sur une civière elle n'arrêtait pas de murmurer Janet. Le colonel et Ronon ont suivis ; ils ont attendus derrière le rideau.

_Janet il faut aller le chercher, le colonel se trompe._

_Colonel Carter, calmez vous._

Sheppard était à côté de moi et puis Rodney est arrivé.

_Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sam ?_

_Elle a été blessée._

_Colonel Sheppard, elle va bien, si ce n'est qu'elle est confuse. On l'a sédatée._

_Elle a perdu la mémoire, il lui manque quelques années ; elle croit qu'elle est major._

Ronon's POV

Le doc est retourné pour lui faire des examens, quant à moi, je suis allé dans ma chambre pour me détendre et puis rapidement j'ai commencé à penser à elle ; pourquoi je pensais à elle, elle ne m'avait toujours inspiré que de l'exaspération. Je suis allé me défouler mais malgré moi je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Elle était réveillée et apparemment plus calme.

_Major Carter ?_

_Ronon c'est ça ?_

_Oui._

_Il paraît que je suis colonel_

_Oui…Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?_

_Je veux aller dans mes quartiers. C'est bon, j'ai rien._

_Mis à part avoir pris une balle et une perte de mémoire._

_Oui à part ça._

Je l'ai conduite à ses quartiers, je suis restée à l'observer pendant qu'elle faisait le tour de sa chambre, inspectant les lieux, découvrant sa chambre. Il y avait des photos, beaucoup de photos, de militaire majoritairement. Elle a ouvert un tiroir et d'un coup je l'ai vu s'asseoir une main sur la bouche.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_Mon alliance. Je suis mariée._

Je ne savais pas qu'elle était mariée, en fait je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait une vie personnelle. Et je l'ai vu retourner son alliance avant de pleurer puis elle a fouillé ses tiroirs et là je l'ai vu sourire en regardant un cadre, avant de l'entendre dire « _Madame Jack O'Neill_, _Madame Samantha O'Neill, Madame Samantha Carter O'Neill, Colonel Carter O'Neill. »_

Et puis elle a eu l'air de se souvenir de ma présence, elle s'est essuyé les yeux avant de s'excuser.

_Désolée, ce n'est pas très professionnel._

_Je vais vous laisser._

Et je suis sorti. Je ne l'ai pas vu pour le reste de la journée. Ce matin je suis allé en salle de briefing, les opérations de reconstruction de Sitie étaient programmées, je me suis porté volontaire pour aller aider. Nous n'avions prévu aucune opérations et je ne voulais pas rester ici à ne rien faire.

Quand je suis rentré ce soir, je suis passé devant la salle de sport, je l'ai vu en train de se battre contre un sac de sable. Je l'ai regardée, elle n'arrêtais pas de maugréer tout en frappant son sac. J'allais lui dire qu'elle devrait y aller doucement quand je l'ai entendu dire « je suis allée en enfer »

_En enfer ?_

Elle délirait encore.

_Oui, je m'en suis souvenu tout à l'heure. En fait, c'était une planète dirigée par Sok'ar, un seigneur du système. Cette planète ressemblait à l'image que l'ont se fait sur terre de l'enfer_

_Vous devriez vous reposer._

_…C'est vrai… je commence à fatiguer._

Je l'ai raccompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre et je suis allé me coucher.

Le lendemain je suis retourné à Sitie. En rentrant j'ai croisé le chemin de Mc Kay, il était apparemment en train d'expliquer une théorie à Sheppard.

_Ca peut être un bon moyen ; on a réussi à reproduire la machine utilisé lors de la mission où nous avons ramené ce cristal. Elle a été modifiée et nous pouvons désormais atteindre également la zone qui concentre la mémoire._

_On peut attendre encore un peu, c'est risqué, le colonel est amnésique que depuis 2 jours ; ça prend du temps…_

_Elle est d'accord. Sam n'est pas très patiente et elle pense que vu ses responsabilités, elle ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le temps de se souvenir._

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Ronon, laissez tomber, vous ne comprendriez pas._

Quand il a vu ma tête, il s'est tu.

_Mc Kay pense qu'il peut faire se souvenir le colonel Carter grâce à la machine utilisé lors de la mission sur…enfin bref, lorsque nous avons fait des cauchemars_

_Ca n'a pas marché la dernière fois._

_Ca a été arrangé et de toute façon je sais ce que je fais. Sam est d'accord._

Je les ai suivis jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il y avait le doc et le colonel.

_Colonel vous êtes sûr ?_

Je ne pense pas que Ronon devrait…

_Non Mc Kay, il reste._

J'ai été surpris de sa réponse, et apparemment les autres personnes présentes également.

_Donc, on va t' installer, te reliant à l'ordinateur, on pourra communiquer et on te guidera. On aura un écran sur lequel on pourra voir ce que tu vois. Au moindre soucis, on arrête tout._

_Ok._

J'étais dans un coin, je regardais tout ce qui se passait, Mc Kay installait le colonel sur le lit, le doc la reliant histoire de pouvoir vérifier ses signes vitaux. Sheppard était à côté de la console, à côté de Mc Kay et puis ça a commencé. Il parlait dans un micro.

Les images ont commencées à apparaître sur l'écran ; une petite fille avec une poupée dans les bras, se faisant coiffer par une femme blonde, vu la ressemblance, ça devait être sa mère ; d'autres images ont suivis, un enterrement et puis ça a continué à défiler. Ce qui a suivi a confirmé ma première impression, une scientifique et ça a ensuite changé, les entraînements, elle pilotait ? Et puis un moment important apparemment. On la voit entrer dans une pièce remplie d'homme, de militaires, elle se présente et on ne voit qu'un homme, le colonel O'Neill, plus jeune. Suivent des missions, les mêmes têtes reviennent tout le temps, une petite fille, Cassandra qu'elle sauve, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, le docteur Janet Fraser et le fameux colonel O'Neill. Ca a continué comme ça, des missions sont rapidement passées, des embuscades ;jusqu'à un moment où je me suis souvenu des mots qu'elle avait murmuré dans le jumper. Elle était en face de O'Neill, chacun d'un côté d'un champ de force, on pouvait entendre un compte à rebour et puis un tel désespoir dans la voix « Laissez moi…ça va tout sauter…mon colonel…vous devez me laisser » il a hurlé non. Tout le monde dans la pièce avait vu le désespoir, les regards. C'était évident, révélateur. Il y a eu encore d'autres images et puis d'un coup le blanc.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Je ne sais pas._

_Les signes vitaux sont bons mais le cœur semble s'accélérer._

_Mc Kay !_

_2 secondes Ronon, je suis occupé._

Et puis Mc Kay a proposé une solution, brancher une autre personne à la machine pour les reliers et l'aider à revenir.

_J'y vais_

_Vous êtes sûr ? Sheppard serait peut être…_

Je ne sais pas s'ils ont compris que je n'allais pas changer d'avis mais ils n'ont pas émis plus d'objection.

Je me suis allongé sur l'autre lit et Mc Kay m'a branché à la machine. J'ai fermé les yeux et puis j'ai entendu la voix de Mc Kay. Il y a eu un moment de flottement et d'un coup je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit ou des flash m'ont percutés ; ça a commencé à me donner le tournis et puis je l'ai vue accroupie, en tenu de combat, les mains sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés. Je me suis dirigé vers elle et je l'ai forcée à me regarder.

_Regardez moi._

_J'ai mal à la tête, il y a tellement de choses dont je ne me souviens pas, elles sont là et me percutent de plein fouet._

_Concentrez vous sur quelque chose, quelqu'un._

_Ok_

Et d'un coup on s'est retrouvés dans une sorte d'usine, des gens travaillaient et ça a changé, en ligne à faire la queue pour avoir à manger, enfin manger, si j'en crois ce que je pouvais voir ça n'avait pas l'air très comestible. La scène suivant semblait être avant d'aller se coucher Jonah tenant Terra dans ses bras, O'Neill tenant le colonel Carter dans ses bras. Et puis une autre image dans un couloir et quand j'ai entendu ce qu'ils se disaient

_« Alors Colonel_

_Major_

_Cet homme chauve dont vous ne pouviez vous souvenir_

_Le général Hammond_

_C'est ça_

_Il est du Texas vous savez…Ca y est tout me revient_

_Oui Jack_

_Mon colonel_

_…_

_Rentrons chez nous »_

J'ai trouvé ça triste pour elle.

Ca a continué comme ça, elle ou bien son esprit, avait trouvé le lien entre ses souvenirs, le général O'Neill, ses sentiments envers cet homme.

Chaque souvenir arrivait relativement simplement ; son visage ne montrait plus aucune douleur. Et puis il y a eu un souvenir un peu différent ; elle avait fait exploser un soleil. Et puis il y a eu d'autres missions comme ça, elle avait apparemment réussi à faire traverser un astéroïde au travers de la terre. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Mc Kay pour avoir des solutions aussi ding. Et pour le première fois il y a eu un souvenir douloureux, elle était allongé dans un hangar, attaché sur une table, on lui faisait des examens. Quand ça a encore changé, je savais ce qui s'était passé, pas la peine de le voir pour reconnaître de la torture.

Les scènes ont suivis et il y en a eu un moment apparemment plus important, elle était seule, poursuivie, blessée ; ça a duré longtemps, ce truc qui la traquait semblait increvable et puis finalement la fin et encore O'Neill qui apparaît pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le fil était revenu sur lui, elle devait le sauver d'une planète, le ramener et puis le désespoir en le voyant se faire toucher pour ne pas se relever. Un éloge funèbre en grande pompe et puis toujours O'Neill la prenant dans ses bras. Cette scène est restée plus longtemps que les autres avant de le voir à nouveau mais dans une sorte de sarcophage pour se faire congeler comme on l'avait fait pour Beckett.

La suite a défilé jusqu'à ce que je vois un double, un replicateur. Et puis elle est apparue au chevet d'une homme avant qu'O'Neill ne la prenne dans ses bras. La suite n'a rien eu à voir avec le SGC. Elle était en train de pêcher sur un ponton. C'était rare de la voir en dehors des missions. Ce qui a suivi a été un peu étrange, elle nous a fait entrer dans son intimité. Un baiser, apparemment leur premier et ce qui a suivis ; elle regardait la scène avec un petit sourire. Je me suis retourné, je trouvais ça très gênant et elle m'est apparue en robe blanche, son mariage avec le général O'Neill.

_Je me souviens de tout_

La voix de Mc Kay s'est fait entendre, il nous a ramené et la première chose qu'il a trouvé à lui dire c'est « Tu es marié ? »

_Oui Mc Kay, je suis mariée._

_Mais je croyais…_

_Bon, j'ai beaucoup de choses à…_

_Vous devez vous reposer, ordre du docteur._

_Et j'entends que ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce reste dans cette pièce._

Elle est sortie pour se diriger vers ses quartiers.

Je ne l'ai pas revu avant le lendemain. Elle est venue me voir dans ma chambre.

_Ronon, je peux vous parler ?_

_Oui._

_Je tenais à vous remercier, pour ce que vous avez fais, pour votre soutiens._

…

_Et je tenais à m'excuser pour vous avoir blessé._

_C'est pas grave, vous avez agis comme vous le deviez. J'aurais du faire attention, je vous ai sous estimée._

_Vous savez désormais que je ne suis pas qu'une scientifique empotée._

Je n'ai pas su quoi dire, elle est sortie en rigolant.

Une semaine après le général O'Neill venait accompagner Woosley pour une inspection.

Je l'ai observés elle est son mari ; tellement professionnel en public. Attendre 10 ans pour pouvoir enfin être avec la personne qu'on aime…Elle était nettement plus complexe que je ne le pensais.

C'était il y a un mois et ce matin je suis allé la voir dans ses quartiers ; elle empaquetait ses affaires.

_Vous partez vraiment._

_Oui._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Cette affectation n'était pas définitif, seulement une mission de quelques mois._

_…_

_Et je suis enceinte._

_Félicitation._

_Merci. Vous êtes la 3 ème personne à qui je le dit. Il est temps._

Elle est partie avec le Prométheus le lendemain.

Je ne sais pas qui va la remplacer, je sais seulement que Sheppard assure la transition.

FIN


End file.
